Get well soon
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: sequel to separated and help! Jetstorm's recovery from the whole experience.
Jetstorm was lying bed. Fast asleep in the med bay. Jetstorm just had emergency repairs and treatment after getting trapped in that flooding cave and almost drowning. The whole ordeal has made Jetstorm sick. The water was freezing cold because it was coming from a glacier fed river. Drift managed to save Jetstorm. Jetstorm's leg is pretty badly damaged it is being held up by a sling. Jetstorm has a high fever that is not going down. Red alert set up a drip of medicine that would help with the fever.

Drift was sitting by his bedside. Jetstorm opened his optics. At first he didn't know where he was or what had happened after the cave. He just knew one thing mainly he felt terrible! "Jetstorm," Drift said. "Master Drift," Jetstorm said. Jetstorm tried to sit up. But he was a little too weak to do so. Drift made him lie back down. "You're sick you must rest in bed." Drift told him. Jetstorm sneezed. "Bless you," Drift said. "Thank you," Jetstorm said. Jetstorm began to feel the effects of his mystery illness. He was feeling really truly awful. His throat was so sore it felt like it was on fire! His nose was stuffy and runny he couldn't smell anything. He felt dizzy and ever so weak.

Drift stroked Jetstorm's head. It felt nice. It helped him forget for a short while how sick he was feeling. Red alert walked in. "I see our patient is awake." He said. Red alert walked over with the thermometer, he stuck it in Jetstorm's mouth. It beeped. "103.7 that's pretty high." Red alert said. Drift looked worried. "We need to draw some energon to see what's wrong." Red alert said. He only took a little bit.

He ran it through the scanner. Red alert looked at the results and he was worried. What Jetstorm had was Techitosis it can be quite serious. Skid was there. Luckily she knew the cure it was an all natural herbal remedy made of stuff found on Cybertron. She had all the ingredients from Cybertron but she was missing one important ingredient from Earth. This herbal remedy is a kind of tea. The final important ingredient from Earth is... a ginger root. Luckily me and my friends know exactly where to get it.

Drift was busy stroking Jetstorm's head trying his best to help him feel better. Jetstorm was starting to forget how sick he was feeling. He began to go back to sleep. He fell asleep. Drift stroke a few more times to make Jetstorm was fast asleep. And he was he didn't even notice that Drift had stopped.

We gave the ginger roots to Skid and she began to make a hot cup of the herbal remedy tea. She brought it in. "He has to drink one cup of this every two hours." Skid said. Drift woke Jetstorm up and gave him the cup of the medicine. Jetstorm lifted the cup with Drift's help. Jetstorm began to drink. He felt the warm liquid relieve some of the soreness of his throat. Drift took the cup away after almost half of it was gone and watch as Jetstorm went back to sleep.

Amby came by later with some warm tech-chicken soup for Jetstorm. Jetstream and Quickflight came in. Jetstorm woke he still felt awful and Drift began to feed Jetstorm his soup. Jetstorm at his own pace. "Drift is Jetstorm going to die?" Quickflight asked. "No, he's just really sick." Drift said. Jetstorm finished his cup of herbal tea.

That night while Drift was in bed. _Jetstorm, Jetstream, Skid, Crystal and Quickflight._ "Look out!" Drift said in his sleep.

Drift's dream.

 _"Hello Drift I am Misfortune." The beast said. "Leave my friends and family alone and leave!" Drift said. "No Drift I am here to stay. Look who brought with me." The beast said. All kinds of creatures appeared. Then a light came. It was group of angels and they sang to Drift turning his nightmare into a sweet dream._

Drift woke up. He saw Jetstream,Quickflight and Skid and his little 1 1/2 year old daughter Crystal. "Morning daddy." Crystal said. "Yes it is fine morning." Drift said. Then Amby came in and Jetstorm was flowing her on crutches. "Jetstorm," Drift said coming over and hugging him. "His fever left him last night that herbal remedy that Skid whipped up really did the trick but he will need to stay off that leg for a 5 weeks." Amby said. Drift smiled.


End file.
